


Christmases When You're Young

by iliketowriteaboutklaine (rebeldawgspirategirl)



Series: Klaine Advent 2016 [24]
Category: Glee
Genre: Child, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Magic, Klaine Advent, Klaine Advent 2016, M/M, Young, christmas day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9038444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldawgspirategirl/pseuds/iliketowriteaboutklaine
Summary: Written for Klaine Advent.There's nothing like experiencing Christmas through the eyes of your child.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: young
> 
> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/154920068465/christmases-when-youre-young

One of Kurt and Blaine’s best Christmases happened when their daughter was three. It was the first year that she was really into Christmas. She went around singing Santa Claus is Coming to Town whenever she could and asking when Santa was finally going to come visit. 

To Kurt and Blaine, it was getting to experience Christmas magic again through the eyes of a young child. Elizabeth’s enthusiasm made them really get into the Christmas spirit. Their home was decorated to the max, they bought an Elf on the Shelf, and took their excited child to visit Santa nearly every weekend. 

Christmas eve was incredible. Elizabeth was so excited for Santa to finally come, yet she was fast asleep the second her head hit the pillow. Before bed, they had read The Night Before Christmas to her, which later had her falling asleep with a smile on her face, knowing that when she awoke, Santa would have come. 

They couldn’t wait to set out her “Santa” presents. Not long after then young child went to sleep, Kurt and Blaine snuck her presents out to their living room. They assembled what needed to be assembled, took a few bites out of the cookies that Elizabeth insisted that they leave for Santa, and snuck back to bed.

They were awakened on Christmas morning by an ecstatic three year old jumping up and down on their bed.

“Santa came! Santa came!” Elizabeth shouted as she jumped.

She dragged Kurt and Blaine behind her as they walked out into the living room and watched as she began ripping paper off of presents, dumping out her stocking, and playing with all of her new toys.

It was a new perspective of Christmas for Kurt and Blaine. They could vaguely remember what Christmas morning was like when they were little, but there’s nothing better than watching a young child experience Christmas and believing in Christmas magic because of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/154920068465/christmases-when-youre-young


End file.
